


To Pamper His Demon

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Fingering, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Orgasm, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: Aziraphale loves pampering Crowley.





	To Pamper His Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I used he/him pronouns. Used [this](https://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/186592410453/aziraphale-likes-to-have-his-fun-in-pampering-his). Welcome to my TED Talk

Aziraphale was always known to be caring and kind. He was the epitome of love when he wasn't a bastard worth knowing. 

He was completely smitten with his demon ever since the day in Eden. 

He tempted Crowley into all kinds of things. 

But his favorite thing to tempt Crowley with was ecstasy. Aziraphale thought he was quite good at it, considering that he doesn't do a lot himself, but when it came to Crowley, he would sharpen his skills if he needed to. 

It was easy to make a mess of the demon. 

If done correctly, Crowley would just melt. It got to the point when Aziraphale did it right _every time_. 

Pampering his demon. It was such a sweet thing to do. 

"You're doing well, my dear." Aziraphale said sweetly in Crowley's ear. 

His arm was between Crowley's legs, his fingers inside him. Crowley's moans were low this evening, softer than usual. It was like he was concentrating, not wanting to give in. Then Aziraphale told him he was doing well, and he couldn't help but ease into the pleasure he felt. 

This was always Aziraphale's idea, but to say that Crowley wasn't up for it would be a lie. Crowley practically stripped off his clothes when Aziraphale mentioned what kind of night they could have. Then Aziraphale loosened his tie, and Crowley _practically_ spread himself on his bed the second he got a chance. He _liked_ being pampered. It made him feel good, Aziraphale made him feel good. 

Sometimes he'd see the stars he helped to create. 

Other times he couldn't see at all. Then there were times he was so hot that it was hell's fire he was drowning in, but in a good way, if that could be any good. Crowley didn't know what to think at that point, if they got to that point. 

Other times the night is easy, Aziraphale gives him such a sweet release and all of Crowley's stress just melts away. 

It depends on what happens, what Aziraphale wanted him to feel.

His hips started to shift into Aziraphale's fingers a little more, following the rhythm enough to get himself off. 

That's when Aziraphale slowed down a little more. 

Crowley leaned his head back and tried to take a breath but it wasn't easy. His lips quivered as he let out another moan. His fingers clutched tighter on the blankets just as his legs began to close, his thighs pressing against Aziraphale's arm. 

Aziraphale liked hearing Crowley's voice even when it was almost a whisper. It made him want to take care of him more, to make him feel good. 

"You're doing well." He said again, his fingers moving at a slow pace inside Crowley, and Crowley nuzzled closer to him, more to hide his red face, his hot cheeks, the way he bit his lip to keep in his out burst. 

Crowley always does so well. Now was no different. 

His hands were pulling harder on the blanket. His forehead pressed against Aziraphale's neck, feeling the warmth of his skin, but it didn't compare to how hot Crowley felt. He was beginning to sweat. He wasn't sure how long he could hold out. 

Just as Aziraphale's fingers pressed deeper, Crowley's legs closed even tighter and he trembled even more. He let out a shaky whine as he leaned his head back again. Aziraphale knew exactly where he liked it, and he couldn't help but tease him. It wasn't cruel of him, Crowley was enjoying every second of it. 

His voice was getting louder. He moaned out for his angel, hoping, almost _praying_ to have that same sweet release he always gets. 

He was beginning to feel that heat again. 

Aziraphale held him closer to his body. His hand pressed into Crowley's waist to hold him up more. He felt Crowley shaking, the way his breath trembled against his neck when he got close again. He could feel Crowley's long hair against his skin, too, the way he tried to hide behind his hair, to cover his face so he couldn't be seen. Aziraphale could picture the way Crowley looked while he moaned, he had seen it before. 

His lips would part and he'd try to breathe, his moans making it out before the breath. 

Sometimes when he grit his teeth, he would hiss. 

When he really feels it, his lip might curl, his eyes would glaze lustfully, almost rolling. 

His face would be as red as his hair. That was the best part. The demon would almost look angelic in Aziraphale's arms. Being pampered brought out the best parts of Crowley.

"You need to keep your legs apart." Aziraphale felt Crowley pressing harder. He was getting close to his release. "I can't move my arm otherwise, my darling." he said to Crowley, hoping that he would obey and spread his legs before. 

Crowley was hesitant, not because he didn't want to, but because he knew how much more his legs would shake. He trying to make it stop but it didn't work. Aziraphale slowed his pace again to give Crowley a chance to move, to breathe. Crowley finally complied, his legs slowly spreading again. 

He was beginning to relax, finding Aziraphale's rhythm with his hips like before. It was easier to ride this time. It was enough to keep him at the edge. 

"...Angel...ah." Crowley breathed deeply. 

"Mm?"

"D-deeper, please." he was asking nicely. 

How could Aziraphale not want to take care of him? Aziraphale smiled when Crowley begged for it. His voice was quiet now, but it won't be in the next second. His fingers did move deeper, but not so fast, not yet. He wanted to give Crowley the chance to _feel_ his fingers, the way he was exploring inside him as if it was the first time. 

Crowley cried out louder this time. "Fuck!" That was the spot. 

"Good?" Aziraphale already knew. 

"Very!"

It was so good. 

Crowley's legs spread wider as he began to lose himself. Aziraphale could feel it, the way Crowley was slipping away into the bliss, how his mind was practically gone. He saw the way Crowley's leg quivered, one of them off the bed, tense and shaking. Aziraphale could only move his fingers faster, and he was tempted to add another. 

_Temptation accomplished_. He did add another finger. 

Those stars Crowley created all those years ago, he was seeing them right at this moment. 

He leaned his head back again, moaning louder and breathing hard. Aziraphale was the only thing holding him up now. Crowley didn't have the strength. His eyes shut tight, and he bit his lip, but his control only lasted a second when he felt Aziraphale's fingers deeper inside him. 

"There you go." Aziraphale cooed sweetly as he laid Crowley down on the bed. His head was at the edge of the bed, his red hair draped over the side. When he opened his eyes, there wasn't much for him to see. 

He wasn't that focused anyway. 

"You're doing so well, my dear." Aziraphale said again, just like before, his voice low but encouraging. 

It was a miracle that Crowley was keeping his legs spread. 

He liked the praise, he could definitely say that. 

He cursed and cursed and cursed. He was just so close and he was hoping to ride out that wave of pleasure. It was just that Aziraphale knew how to keep him at the edge. It was such a sweet sight to the see the demon squirm and squeal. 

Aziraphale was delight. 

He was also proud of himself. He could make Crowley looks so heavenly. 

"Cum for me, darling."

Those words rang in Crowley's ears.

Honestly, Aziraphale doesn't have to take such good care of him for Crowley to do just _that_. But being pampered made it feel much better. There was no other feeling, no other emotion, no other activity that could feel more divine than an orgasm by Aziraphale's fingers. Crowley was practically enlightened. 

Aziraphale could listen to Crowley's voice all night. 

He could watch Crowley ride the waves of pleasure for the rest of time. 

He could make Crowley cum for him forever. 

"There we go." Aziraphale could feel Crowley ease into him more. When his fingers moved deep again, Crowley jolted. He had just come down from his high, but it seemed like Aziraphale was about to make him scream to the heavens once more. "You're so good, Crowley..." he let Crowley calm down. 

The demon could barely breathe. He was clutching at the blankets tightly in his fists. His muscles spasmed, and his legs finally closed again, not letting Aziraphale pull out. He needed another moment to get himself together. There was a fire in his lungs, and this would be the only time that he'd say it felt good. 

"Well done." Aziraphale was proud of Crowley for being so good. 

And of himself because he knew how to pamper his demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming to my TED talk.


End file.
